You love me, what?
by REBD
Summary: what do you do when two unlikely people fall for you!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own it to bad! **

It started like most days - sour mother, school, Detention. On the bus half listening to Cam and Holger fight about some game their playing. Another typical day would have continued to think that if Holger wouldn't have started jumped around. Really that guy's got to stop putting chocolate milk on his Reese's puffs or go without the Pepsi chaser, anyway.

Holger in his own hyper way stated, "it was valentine day"! He seems excited, that was until Cam shot in, none of them had girlfriends, so that meant that today suck. Holger pouted then said "that today is the day for love" in that accident of his.

"Actually it's about when a priest in the twelfth century was marrying solder against the king wishes. The king at the time thought that if a man was married; it would distract him from battle and make him less loyal to the king. Anyway St. Patrick was marrying people, without the king's knowledge".

" See" Holger said "it's day for loving"." Yes but there more story" Lee said as you can guess this didn't make the king very happy so after a warring because at the time it was kind of a no to kill priest, but when he didn't listen he had his be headed, But people wouldn't forget the lover the priest brought together in marriage that they celebrate on the day of his death the love he stood for.

"See" Holger said he loved love. Cam stared open mouthed and said "who die's for something like that yo". "Apparently he did" Lee said while shaking his head.

So we headed in to my locker, and to my surprise in the grate of my locker. One very red rose and a note that said think of you always. That in itself was shock. People don't think of me. They think of the prank they think I pulled, which I didn't. Can't say that nearly enough. Though no one, ever listens.

Cam frowned "who send flower to a guy effe that's kind of whack, if you know what I'm saying". Holger "think it's great someone likes Lee if they give pretty flower".

Lee didn't know what to think as he held the flower in his hand. Cam started waving his hand to bring their attention back to him; you know this could be from Brandy.

No Lee said "I'm supposed to pay attention to her not the other way around".

Oh Holger said "Lee has shy secreted love how romantic yes".

"No" Cam said "because were back to the hole guy give this kind of thing not receive it". Holger" think Cam jealous"," No I'm not because I think it's", but he didn't finish, because Cam was met with two of the icy glares. Now Cam had gotten them before mostly from girls. Not from his friends, but at the moment he was getting frost bite from his only two friends.

Cam shook his head "I'll catch you later" and walked away. Holger rolled his eyes at Cam as he left, "You know who sent pretty flower yes" "No Holger I don't" Lee stated as he put the rose in his locker and started towards class as the bell rang.

Two people were witness to this event. One was happy to seeing the rose place in the locker and the receiver, looked well it was hard to describe, but he wasn't angry and that was a plus. Steve smiled as he thought of what to do next.

When he heard a sound just off to the side of him, that'd sounded like an angry tatzel worm. Look over to see Biff standing there. Before Steve could say anything Biff had him by the throat. " Stay away from him "he hissed.

Alarmed for second, but then I snapped in Steve mind what was going on here. It was simple (probable way Steve figure it out so fast) Biff liked Lee to and that why he's angry then stated that. This may have been a mistake when the look on Biff face went angry to furious. Biff leaned forward and spat words, that Steve was pretty shore was meant to go straight thought his head.

I know everything that happen in this school and I do know about your long list of girls that you have had run over relationship with. I'm not letting Lee be the first struck down, because you've decide to switch sides.

That hurt, but Steve didn't let I show, instead meet Biff heated glare with one of his own." What make you think you can say who can be with who hum"? Voices still low." He liked my gift".

Biff snorted so you think that will work a few thing mended to turn heads think a gene, I spend more time with him I know him better than that and to prove a point.

Biff picked Steve up one handed and slides him down the hall like someone trying to pick up a spar while bowling, landing right at Principal General Barrage feet. You he pointed at Steve where are you supposed to be? Spare sir.

You Barrage then pointed at Biff are you on a spare? "No" said Biff. What do you think you're doing? Biff surged pick up one. No bowling over Quarterbacks you have detention!

It was Steve turn to hiss, knowing he was just used so Biff could spend all his free time with Lee and of all days today. Well if Biff wants to play game with him. Steve would play he was good at winning games.

_To Sorrow Cheshire happy Valentine's day _


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own it if I did it would be on later at night!**

I coming up to lunch and that for Lee mented sitting in detention. So instead of going to the cafeteria, he just went to the detention room and saves himself the embracement of Barrage dragging him there. So of he went. Not knowing there was war about to be waged on his behalf more or less.

In the cafeteria a few of the in-crowd were gathering at a table on the far side with their lunches, in a football like huddle. In there was Steve, Mike and Ron (I'm call them that because I don't know what they were called in the show so I name them they were the ones playing football with Steve in the hall) Kimmy, Kelly and Melody (I name the other two popular girls for same reason) they talk in low voice not that anyone would come near.

Steve told the other what happen earlier. Kimmy ground her teeth, how dare anyone stand in their way of something they wonted! Kimmy didn't care who Steve liked. He was only her boyfriend for show. They help each other get what they want. To her this was something he wonted he just owe her and for that she'd help.

But the anger she felt at that moment was real. No one came between poplars and what they wanted. It's just how it worked. It was an unwritten rule and that's why so many wanted to join them like Brandy. Now back to the story…

How dare this Biff get in the way another resin she assisted Steve to prove that unwritten true. Any way Steve was tell them what happen. While Kimmy chew her manicured nails in anger. "Well there got to be something we can do" complained Mike.

Kimmy tapped her finger to her chin "well" she said thinking "why don't you just buy him"? The other two girls instantly agreed. Steve gave a puzzled look "I don't think he's for sale and even if he was, I don't think I could face Mrs. Ping cold stare without freaking.

Ron was laughing "ok" Steve asked "what about this is so funny"?" Not you dude", Ron said as he continued to laughing even though he was trying to stop." Just thinking Mr. Ping got to be a hot blood man to get that close to the frigid north that is this school advanced math teacher".

The other just stared wide eyes at Ron. Kimmy pointed one of her manicured nails at Ron. Then said "never and I mean never! Ever bring that up again. For one reason Steve like Lee and we didn't not need the thought of his parents doing that in our heads ever.

They all shudder Kimmy went back to completing what Steve said and it chick in her mind, "When I say buy him I don't mean likes a shirt at the mall! I mean buy him jewellery and what every else you guy like to bring him to your side and keep him there with gifts".

Steve shock his head "no that one thing I think Biff was right about, that won't work". A mummer went thought the group on whether or not it would.

Steve put his face in his hands" what in need is some way to spend more time with Lee so I can get to know him better so I'll know whether or not it would work, and what he'd like if it did". "Where is he now"? Kimmy asked. Well since he's not here he must in detention.

"Well if that what you want to be with him follow my lead" Kimmy placed the bowl of pudding in Steve hands, then stood and walked over to where Barrage was standing with his back to them yelling at someone else. When Kimmy yelled back at Steve" get that disgusting towel away from me". Steve fought hard to frown when he realizes what Kimmy was up to and yelled back "no one insults bub-bub! And threw the bowl supposedly at Kimmy but it hit Barrage in the head. (Remember Steve on the football team kind got to land throws were you in tend to)

"Well that'd just earn you detention"! Barrage yelled as he pointed at Steve. He tries to look annoyed, got easer when he heard what else Barrage hand to say, "You can fallow Mr. Goldstien he knows the way". Steve had to grit his teeth as he walked out.

As they made their way down the hall, Biff snorted, "what"? Steve asked. "Well" Biff said "if you want people to buy that carp you might want to take Drama next term, because you're acting sucks. Another thing when I planned on walking someone to detention you were not, who I had in mind"!

As Biff shoved open the door to find Lee sitting at his desk looking quite sick.

_Sorry for any mistakes !_


End file.
